1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to musical instruments and, more particularly, to a sensor assembly for use with stringed musical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, stringed musical instruments such as electric guitars have electromagnetic sensors or pick-ups for sensing mechanical vibrations of the strings and converting such into electrical signals. The electrical signals from the electromagnetic sensors are amplified and modified and, ultimately, reconverted into acoustical energy to produce music and the like.
An example of such an electromagnetic sensor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,578, issued Mar. 7, 1989, entitled "Magnetic Field Shaping In An Acoustic Pick-up Assembly", the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. This patented sensor assembly includes an elongated ferromagnetic case lined on the interior thereof with planar permanent magnet pieces to present the same magnetic polarity into the interior thereof. The patented sensor assembly also includes cores disposed in the interior of the case and having a plurality of coplanar, spaced, finger-like projections directed at the walls of the case. The walls and projections are permanently magnetized to a common magnetic polarity which will concentrate by magnetic repulsion flux into gaps between the projections. The patented sensor assembly further includes a coil wound around the cores and the flux changes of these concentrated flux fields due to string motion induce a voltage in the coil. The coil has terminals connected to a socket in the stringed musical instrument for connection to an amplifier and speaker system.
Although the above patented sensor assembly has worked well, it is typically more expensive to manufacture and assemble than conventional pick-ups. Moreover, musicians which play stringed musical instruments are desirous of having sensors which incorporate greater sensitivity to the full range of acoustic energy generated by the movement of such strings than conventional pick-ups. However, such greater sensitivity often requires a sensor which is more expensive to manufacture and assemble than conventional pick-ups. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a sensor assembly which has greater sensitivity than conventional pick-ups and is less expensive to manufacture and assemble than current sensor assemblies.